Tragedy in the Park
by Spiritkit
Summary: A night at the park turns deadly as several residents enjoy a break in a snowstorm to go Ice-skating. Rated M for violence. featured parings: Latte, Scrubs, Macxis, Lante, and several others...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Okay, this story pretty much covers everyone in the show. I kinda tried to write it like an episode so the chapter breaks are the commercials four chapters to an episode.

Personally, I am a Matt and Elizabeth shipper but i wanted to get a feel of it being like watching the show. I am following most of the current storyline and spoilers as i have read them. I hope you like it please read and review. I've only written the first few chapters after that i look forward to your advice and suggestions. I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters I am using in this story.

The mob war in Port Charles heats up as innocent bystanders become the latest victims as Sonny Corinthos and Anthony Zacchara's men shoot it out in the park.

Several people arrive at General Hospital a few wounds are superficial. One person is dead and two people wind up in surgery.

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth smiled as she and her son Cameron joined Robin, Patrick and Emma at the bench in the park to enjoy an evening of ice skating. "Hey guys thanks for inviting Cam and I to come with you tonight we've been excited about it all day haven't we big guy?" Cam nodded to his mom and hid a shy smile as he squirmed in his jacket. "Mommy, can we skate now?" Elizabeth laughed. And told him they would go in a little bit. "Where's Matt?"She asked Patrick, as he tied on his ice skates.

"He's just grabbing another blanket out of the car. The sissy was too cold" Patrick answered.

"The sissy was getting the blanket for your wife. So watch it, ." Matt said as he returned handing the blanket to Robin as she laughed at the familiar banter between the two men. "Elizabeth. Hi. Glad you could join us" He said with a huge smile. Robin and Patrick exchanged knowing smiles at Matt. Knowing of the growing feelings the two had been so painfully trying to hide for the past couple of months.

It started when Matt confided in Elizabeth about his research and had steadily grown. From his care for her after she had been kidnapped by Anthony Zacchara's thugs at the bakery, through his break up with Maxie, and Lucky's leaving for Ireland. The two had been spending a lot of time together. Robin was just happy to see her friend smiling again. And as much as she loved her cousin, she was all wrong for Matt and was very happy to be reunited with Damien Spinelli.

**Elsewhere in the park…..**

Sam, Molly and Alexis were finishing tying on their skates. "Mom, when is Kristina going to be coming home?" Molly asked Alexis referring to her sister who had been going through rehab for the surgery she had a couple months ago.

"Your sister will be home next week, Sweety. I told you that. Her physical therapy is going very well."

Sam stood up and helped Molly to her feet, the two sisters holding on to each other for balance. "Alright, Munchkin, let's go take a turn about the pond." The two young women headed for the pond leaving Alexis there on the bench watching the pair skate off with a smile on her face. Her cell went off and she reached into her pocket a little shocked at the name on the screen. "Ric?"

**Also in the park…**

Dante and Lulu were sharing a close moment in the Gazebo as they were recently reconciled. After a tense few months, Lulu had finally agreed to move in with him and they had decided to go to dinner to celebrate and were taking a walk in the park after their meal.

"So, now that you have finally settled the drug ring case, what are you going to be working on now?" Lulu asked. "If you can't tell me, I understand, but I'd like to know" Lulu leaned her head onto his shoulder and Dante tightened his arm around her.

"Mac wants me to look into what is going on with Anthony and Johnny Zacchara-"

"The mob again? Dante I don't want you getting into that with your Dad-"

"I know, Babe, I know. But who has better access and insight than me huh? I'll be careful I promise" Dante dropped a kiss onto Lulu's brow as they headed into the gazebo.

**Across town…**

Sonny threw a glass across the room in anger and growing frustration with the Zaccharas. "This has gone too far! I've had it! He came after my son this time. Michael is sitting in the hospital with a concussion from what they did! This time they are going to pay!" Max and Milo nodded. Standing across the room from him, Max looked over at Milo and nodded and Milo quickly snuck out of the room, taking out his phone.

"Ah Boss, don't you think we should take a second-?" Max began.

"NO! No more waiting! Tonight! Tonight those bastards pay. Get the men together."

**At a Johnny's Penthouse…**

Johnny was pacing back and forth across the room. As his father sat in his chair and watched him.

"You've gone too far this time! Sonny is not going to let this go." Johnny walked to the side bar and grabbed a bottle out.

"Johnny you've got to relax. Have a drink play a ditty on your little piano. Don't worry about Sonny. One of my guys just called. Sonny is definitely coming after us and we'll be ready for him." He said ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own General Hospital or any characters. Just Borrowed them... ;)

**Chapter Two**

"Ric?" Alexis was surprised to hear her ex on the other end of the line. "Why are you calling me? Molly's fine. …..What do you mean you are in town?...You just moved back?...Ric I don't think that is a good Idea right now things are going insane with Sonny and the Zaccharas….It's too volatile for you to be here…..Alright fine...I'll talk to you later about this okay?" Alexis hung up the phone frustrated at having to deal with Ric again.

"Something bothering you?" Mac asked as he sat down beside her and handed her a coffee.

"Ric" Alexis responded with a sigh. "He's back. I just don't know why he would choose now to come back to town. I tried to tell him now was a bad time but you know Ric..." She sighed again and set her head on his shoulder glad for his comfort.

"I'm afraid this thing with Sonny and Anthony is going to blow up anytime. I know I don't have any right to tell you this but I don't want the girls going down to the docks by themselves at all at least for right now. Not that they should ever..."

"Mac, you have every right to want them to stay away. You care about them and they care about you. I just want you to know with Ric coming back. It doesn't change how I feel about…" She drifted off and blushed and took a sip of her coffee.

Dante and Lulu sat side by side in the gazebo. "Look Dante, I am really glad that we have finally gotten to a place where we can talk about these things. But I am really worried about you and getting involved with investigating your dad again. It just scares me."

Dante leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Look. I know I get it. I understand your concern and I promise I will be careful but after what happened to Michael, I just can't let this go on anymore. Sonny is going to self destruct and I have to make sure no one else gets hurt." He stood up and pulled Lulu up with him. I don't want to talk about my father anymore. Not tonight. Tomorrow I will answer all your questions. Tonight I want to dance with the most beautiful girl in the park." He picked up her hand and started to slowly waltz her around the gazebo.

Laughter echoed across the clearing by the pond as Patrick and Robin sat together on the bench Robin holding Emma all bundled up against her chest. They were watching Matt, Elizabeth and Cam skating together, Elizabeth and Matt holding Cam's hands between them. They looked happy.

"You know I never figured my brother for that kind of life." Patrick mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin turned to look at her husband.

"You know the ice skating in the park holding hands with a five year old. I guess I figured I only saw him as a doctor in the hospital and my pain in the butt brother."

Robin laughed at that. "Elizabeth makes him happy. I don't think I have seen him smile as much as he has in the last couple of months. Or her. They both needed that I think. A reason to smile."

"So how long do you think it'll be before they admit what we've been able to see for a long time now?"

"I'm surprised Matt already hasn't made a move. It must mean he really cares about her."

"And Elizabeth is scared of getting hurt again" Patrick shook his head "They'll never get there."

Matt and Elizabeth were laughing as they tried to balance little Cam between them. "You are doing so good, Cam. Mommy is so proud of you."

"Hey little man, I think you are actually better at this than I am you sure you're not holding me up?" Matt asked the little boy. Cam giggled at that the way only small children do open and full of joy.

"Thanks for asking us to come tonight, Matt. I am having a really good time. I can't remember how long it's been since I have been skating." She smiled up at him over Cam's dark hair.

"Well, I am glad you could be here. I have been so wrapped up in my research I forgot that there was fun to be had outside a lab or a data report." Matt smiled back at her.

"You know, I told you, you were underestimating Patrick."

"You're right" He returned with a wry grin. "I was wrong. Patrick has been really great and even excited for me. I guess I finally did something to make him proud of me, huh?"

"Well, I am glad I was the first to know." The trio continued around the pond before heading in to get some hot cocoa. Patrick and Cam headed over to make a snowman and Robin sat and watched with Elizabeth and Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

Max and Milo had gathered them men together at the warehouse and were giving them the orders Sonny had put forth about the attack on the Zacchara warehouse. Max set them to prepare and turned to Milo. "Were you able to get a hold of Jason?"

"No he didn't answer my call. He said he was going to be tied up with Spinelli tonight." Was Milo's response.

"Keep calling him!" Max said. "Blow up his phone. He has to know what is going on."

**Across the Docks**

Anthony was giving his men a similar speech. "They are going to come in with guns blazing so be prepared. Shoot to kill."

"Dad. Dad, stop this!" Johnny pleaded. "This is too far. We can't let this go any further."

"Johnny, my boy, we end this tonight!" Anthony slammed the slide home on his handgun. And took his place in the warehouse.

**In the Park**

"Well, I am going to take Emma for a walk around the park" Robin said. Standing up and putting Emma into her stroller. She had been going nuts watching the longing looks pass back and forth between Matt and Elizabeth and decided to give them not a nudge but an opportunity.

"Do want me to come with you?" Elizabeth asked tearing her gaze away from Matt's intense eyes.

"No, no. You two just stay here and…talk" Robin smiled as she headed off for the path that wound its way around the pond. Leaving Elizabeth and Matt on the bench bundled under the blanket. Patrick and Cam a few yards away trying to put a snowman together. They were essentially alone…

**The Docks**

Milo was walking behind the group of goons sneaking over to the warehouse and he still hadn't gotten through to Jason he decided to leave one last desperate message for the only person who could ever talk any kind of sense into Sonny. "Jason, Jason I wish you would answer. It's Sonny he's gone off the deep end we're about to raid the Zacchara warehouse. He's out for blood this time Jason. Damnit!" He hung up the phone and quickly joined his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

Dante and Lulu wrapped around each other slowly danced around the gazebo. "I am so glad to be with you" Lulu said looking deep into Dante's soft brown eyes. "I am so happy that we could find our way back to each other"

"I feel the same way." Dante replied. "Now what do you say we head home?"

"Home?" Lulu replied. "I like the sound of that" She Leaned up into his kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Warehouse…

Sonny's men break open the doors to the Zacchara warehouse and guns blaze as the war rages along the docks. Milo and Max stand together.

**Park**

Alexis and Mac are stilling companionably on the bench together. Watching Sam and Molly fall down into each other and laughing. "So where's Jason tonight?" Mac asked Alexis.

"Are you asking as the commissioner or as...?"

"As a friend. I just wondered why the newlywed would leave his bride" Mac smiled at Alexis.

"Well, I guess he had things to do with Spinelli. Some case Spinnelli is working on for the P.I. business." And Sam promised to take Molly skating, so here we are"

The two looked over as Molly tried to pull Sam back up to a standing position and wound up falling down again laughter echoing through the park.

**Docks**

Guns blaze as Sonny's men storm the warehouse. Milo is shot and goes down. Anthony finally feels fear. He runs out the back door. Johnny fires a few times but stays behind a stack of crates. Not really wanting to be a part of what is going on. A few of Sonny's men follow Anthony out the back way.

**Park**

Robin was just returning to the bench with Emma watching out of the corner of her eye she has been seeing Matt and Elizabeth talking quietly and loving watching her own husband build a snowman.

Matt and Elizabeth were laughing at some story Matt had just told her about a woman who was high on PCP and walked into his surgery one time. Matt finally gave in to his feelings. "Elizabeth," that was all just her name she stilled and returned the look he was giving her. Matt took a deep breath. "You are the most unbelievably wonderful person I know. And I can't …, I don't…." He stumbled as he reached out his ungloved hand and brushed his hand across her cheek. "I am totally falling for you" He blurted out his cheeks turning a rosy hue underneath the cold.

Elizabeth reached for his hand holding it gently to her cheek. Her heart was in her eyes. "Matt, I-"

"I am falling in love with you, Elizabeth. For your heart, you spirit and you unwavering faith in me. But mostly because of the way I feel when I am around you. It just feels like coming home you know"

Elizabeth smiled. "Matt, I don't know what to say. I…" The two were leaning towards each other mouths inches apart. When the shots rang out.

Patrick heading over to meet up Robin turned at the sound of Gunfire. He ran the last few feet towards his wife and child.

Anthony runs through the wooded area of the park firing randomly behind him.

Dante shoves Lulu to the ground and stands over her as he hears gunfire rip through the park. He curses and pulls his gun out of his holster. As he looks out over the trees, he hears the gunfire coming from the area of the park by the pond.

Anthony comes to a clearing still shooting haphazardly behind him.

Mac throws himself across Alexis pulling his own gun from its holster and scanning the trees around the pond. As Sam covers Molly on the ice.

Cameron hears the noise and starts to cry. Elizabeth screams her son's name and lunges for him but gets caught in the blanket. Matt, free of the blanket dives for Cameron and wraps himself around him.

Anthony stops in the clearing as an attacker got the drop on him.

"Well, well, well, look who finally grew a pair of stones." Anthony lowers his gun and throws it to the ground. "You going to shoot me? I have no weapon. I am an old defenseless man. You goin' to shoot an unarmed man?"

Elizabeth screams for a crying Cameron. Patrick pulls Robin and Emma behind a stone trash bin. Mac and Alexis are on the ground. Molly and Sam are huddled together on the ice. Dante and Lulu are ducked down in the gazebo.

"Go ahead. " Anthony put his hands behind his head, clearly reaching for something. He brought his hand down rapidly a small caliber pistol in it. His attacker fires.

In the park, devastation reigns. Mac and Alexis are huddled together. As are Dante and Lulu. Patrick has Robin and Emma with him using a trash can for cover. Molly is lying on the ice as blood seeps from beneath her. Elizabeth cries out for Cam and stumbles her way over to Matt and Cam. Cam is crying. Matt is still. Too still. She gets to Matt and turns him over and notices the blood and screams for help.

**So what do you guys think so far? that is the end of the first episode. Next episode starts right away...**

I hope you like it so far.

K


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Please keep the reviews coming..**

**Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>**

**The next episode**

**Chapter 5**

"Patrick!" Elizabeth screamed as she turned Matt over and saw the extent of his injuries. Cam was crying huddled beside her. "It's okay, baby, it's okay Matt's just resting. Patrick!" Elizabeth applied pressure to the room trying to comfort her son and keep calm as she felt Matt's bloods slide between her fingers. Patrick slid in beside her taking over. Assessing the damage to his brother.

"Elizabeth it's okay. I've got him take care of cam." Tears poured down both of their faces as Patrick struggled to help his brother.

"I don't know what happened. There were shots and I tried to get to Cam but I fell and Matt ran over and… He saved him! Matt saved my little boy you have to help him, Patrick!"

Robin had reached them and tried to pull Elizabeth away grabbing onto Cam's hand. Elizabeth wouldn't let him go of Cam. And went away never taking her eyes off of Matt. She wrapped her arms around her son, crying.

Mac stood up "Alexis are you okay? Stay here I've got to go check on Robin and Emma. I think they are over by the east side of the park where the shots came from "

"Go check on Robin. I've got to check on Sam and Molly." Mac leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to the area where he could see Patrick Robin and Elizabeth.

Dante and Lulu stood up. "Are you alright, Lulu?" Dante asked looking her over and running his hands down her sides to check for himself.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Come on let's go check on the other people in the park." Lulu said and the two left the Gazebo.

Elizabeth stood to the side holding on to a crying Cameron while Patrick worked on Matt and Robin called 911. Mac ran up beside them. "Are you guys all right?" He wrapped his arms around Robin looking to the trees beyond.

"Matt's hurt pretty bad the ambulance is on the way. Thanks, Uncle Mac." She returned the hug.

"I'm going to call this in see if I can get help here any sooner." Mac replied. "I'm going to go back and Make sure Sam and Molly are ok."

Sam sat up on the ice and looked down and saw the blood on the ice beneath Molly. "Molly?" No response. "Molly!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>**

**Chapter 6**

"Molly!" Sam shouted as she reached for her sister. Molly groaned beneath her and tried to sit up.

"Ow!"

"Oh thank god!" Sam cried grabbing on to Molly and holding her tight.

"Ow Ow!" Molly cried out.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I was just so happy you're okay what happened? Where does it hurt?" Sam was checking Molly up and down for where she was hurt. Discovering the gash across her upper arm. Recognizing it immediately as a bullet wound Sam took off her scarf and wrapped it tightly around where the blood was running down her arm.

"We need to go find Mom and then Elizabeth and Matt are here. They can help you out we need to go find help."

"Okay, Sam. I'm feeling a little light headed this really hurts."

"It's okay, Sweety, let's go get you some help"

As the two stood up and made their way to the edge of the pond, Alexis ran up and met them halfway. "Are you girls alright?" Alexis wrapped her arms around her girls and held on tight.

"Ow!" Molly cried out.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Alexis cried out pulling back to check on her youngest. Seeing the scarf wrapped around her arm.

"It's okay, mom. It's just a graze we need to get her over to Elizabeth and Matt. We saw them earlier when we were skating and as that Robin walking with Emma?"

"It's not alright!" Alexis cried out. "My baby was shot at!"

"Mom, focus we need to take care of Molly right now let's get over to Robin okay?" Sam tried to calm her mother down.

"Okay. Okay, Sweety!" She hugged Molly lightly so not to hurt her again.

The three headed over to the other side of the pond.

Elizabeth was holding on to Cam to keep him away from seeing the blood that seemed to be pooling around Matt. Tears were running down her cheeks worry for Matt lined in her face and concern for her son. "Come here honey." She pulled Cam close to her and held onto him. She pulled back and looked at his face as tears ran down his face. She tried to wipe them away with her scarf. "We just need to get you cleaned up that's all." Tears poured down her face as she rambled on and on. She noticed the blood on his jacket. Matt's blood. And she started crying again.

"Elizabeth!" She turned at the sound of her name. Lulu ran over to Elizabeth and Dante made his way over to Mac. "Elizabeth. What happened?" Lulu dropped to her knees beside Elizabeth.

"Matt saved him." Elizabeth was rambling now still trying to wipe off Cameron. "He did he ran over when I couldn't" Lulu looked past Elizabeth to where Patrick was desperately trying to help his brother. "The shot would have hit Cam. I have to clean it off. Why won't it come off?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>**

**Chapter 7**

Dante moved to Mac's side and the two men stepped to the side to assess the situation.

"Do you think this was Sonny?" Dante asked.

"I think this has the Corinthos/ Zacchara war written all over it." Mac returned.

"Damnit!" Dante cursed. "So now what? What do you need me to do?"

"I have back up on the way here to sweep the park. I need you to stay here and watch over them while I go and get Alexis.

Lulu quickly recognized that Elizabeth needed help and that she needed to be with Matt but was worried about Cam. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth" she repeated. Elizabeth was clearly distraught. "Elizabeth, I'll take care of Cam and Emma. Go to Matt."

Elizabeth finally regained her senses. "Lulu? Oh Lulu." She wrapped her arms around her one time sister-in-law. Take them to Gram's house with Aiden okay. They'll be safe there. Thank you."

She dropped down to her son again. "Cam. Mommy's going to take care of Matt okay? You need to go with Aunt Lulu to Grams okay? She'll take care of you." Cam just stared back at her his eyes wide and empty. "Cam?"

"I'll take care of him," Lulu Promised Elizabeth. And taking his hand went over to Robin to ask if it was okay to take Emma with Cam.

"Yes, she'll be okay with Audrey. I appreciate this Lulu. Be careful. You should wait until Uncle Mac clears the park to go though and have Dante walk you to the car. Here are my keys you can take my car." Robin, ever the efficient one, managed the situation around her while waiting for the ambulance to arrive, without ever forgetting that her brother-in-law lay lying on the ground with an open chest wound.

Sam Alexis and Molly were making their way over to the other side of the pond when they ran into Mac. "I thought I told you to wait for me to come back?" Mac asked clearly perplexed as to why Alexis hadn't listened to him.

"Molly's been hurt. We were taking her over to Matt and Elizabeth. Mac what is going on here?"

"Matt was injured and it's pretty serious. Come on. I'll walk you over." With that the four of them headed over to where Robin stood on the phone. Lulu was sitting on the bench several yards away with the children. Dante was standing near the edge of the woods watching the perimeter for any signs of the gun fight returning. There was one loud shot and everyone screamed. Then silence. Dante looked back at Mac who nodded and headed out into the woods his gun at the ready.

Matt had regained consciousness and was in a lot of pain. Patrick was doing his best to keep him calm and examine the wound as best he. Could

"Come on little brother. Stay with me. Who am I going to cross swords with if you're not around huh?"

Matt coughed a little blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. "You don't need any more battles to get a bigger head." More coughing.

"Okay okay now try not to talk" Patrick said. Worry etched in every one of his usually composed features.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees beside Matt and picked up his hand. "Hey" Matt managed to get out.

"Hey" Elizabeth said back to him. She looked up at Patrick who shook his head. "You're gonna be fine Matt. You have to be. We have to finish where we left off. I didn't get to tell you-" She choked off a sob. "I-" Matt was once again racked by another cough. He lost consciousness. The sirens began to wail in the background as Elizabeth's panicked eyes met Patrick's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Same Deal I don't own GH...:)**  
><strong>**

**Chapter 8**

While the paramedics were loading Matt into the back of the ambulance with Patrick calmly issuing orders, Mac stood with Officer Delores getting a report on the goings on of the evening.

"There was a raid on the Zacchara warehouse on the east edge of the park. Several men have been injured or killed. It appears that the Corinthos men stormed the warehouse with guns blazing. The whereabouts of Mr. Corinthos and Anthony Zacchara are unknown at this time." Officer Padilla reported.

"I want everyone accounted for Padilla. You find me the whereabouts of everyone involved. There were civilians in this park my niece and grand niece included. A Dr. Matt Hunter is in serious condition. There were children in this park. I want everything by the book this time the Corinthos and Zacchara organizations are going to be held responsible for the devastation they caused." Mac was fuming his family was put in danger because of yet another mob encounter this evening. It was the last straw.

"Yes, Sir" Officer Padilla responded and moved to follow orders.

Alexis walked over to Mac. "I am taking Molly and Sam to GH to get her arm looked at." She said. "Mac, this has to stop. Sonny is out of control."

"I know," He returned. "This time they aren't going to be able to hide behind Diane. This time the law will work in our favor. For once. If it takes all of my manpower to do it, I will put an end to Sonny's reign over this town."

"Well, I wish you luck. It's about time somebody got him out of all of our lives." Alexis reached over and rested her hand against Mac's shoulder. "I think, this time, the side of the law will win." She turned and walked over to her daughters.

Dante moved stealthily through the trees. The woods were quiet now. It was hard to believe they had been alive with gunfire minutes before. He noted the scarring on some of the trees where bullets had recently flown through. He moved methodically, cursing his father for doing this. Matt and Elizabeth were friends. A little boy was almost killed. Elizabeth had already been through so much. If she lost another child she would shatter. And Matt… Matt was hanging on for dear life. Dante turned as he heard a snap sound to his left. He turned his head and came upon a clearing and the lifeless body of Anthony Zacchara…

**Okay that's all I have for now. I am going to take your feedback into consideration for the next few episodes give me about one or two weeks depending on your responses and my ambition LOL I hope you enjoyed so far...**

Next we move into the hospital and see the reactions of those involved when a certain person shows up while Matt and Milo are in surgery...

And the investigation will begin into the death of Anthony Zacchara...There were a lot of people unaccounted for that evening...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I couldn't wait! I hope you guys like the continuation of the aftermath. Matt's Life hangs in the Balance and Dante has discovered the body of Anthony Zacchara in the woods. But who pulled the trigger?**

**Please read and review! I will take all of your suggestions into account I can't wait to keep going with this. So much more to come!**

**Again I do not own GH or any of the characters.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

Lucky stood in the Zacchara warehouse several police officers and the crime scene unit diligently working in the background. There were several a few bodies scattered on the floor. Lucky was reporting to Mac on the phone.

"Yes, I recognize these guys. They are definitely Sonny's guys. There's no sign of Johnny Zacchara or Sonny." He ran his hand through his newly cut hair. "How's Elizabeth and Cam? Are they alright?"

**Cut to Mac in the park**

"Yes, Elizabeth followed the ambulance to GH with Robin. Matt has a chest wound. Lulu took Cam and Emma over to Audrey's house." Mac told Lucky. "I need your best work on this, Lucky. I want to end the mob in this town once and for all. You get interviews from anyone and everyone on that dock. Dante is checking out the woods east of the pond and Padilla is looking into the whereabouts of the key players."

**Zacchara warehouse**

"Yes, sir. I want to get these guys as badly as you do. My son was in the park."

**Park**

"Just make sure you log everything in and get as much evidence as you can." I am heading to the hospital when I finish here I suggest you do the same. Elizabeth is going to need a friend tonight. Dr. Hunter didn't look good when they took him out of here."

Mac hung up the phone and looked over as Dante came out of the woods. "Well?"

"We need to get a crime scene unit out there about fifty yards in." Dante looked Mac directly in the eyes. "Anthony Zacchara is dead"

**Hospital**

The doors to the ER flew open as the paramedics wheeled in Matt with Patrick right beside them.

"Take him into Trauma room one" Patrick ordered. The paramedics followed orders immediately. "Nurse Johnson, get OR one prepped stat, and tell Dr. Quartermaine to be prepped and ready to assist."

"Yes sir, ." Epiphany hurried to follow Patrick's orders. She was the one at the desk when the call came in. Dr. Hunter had secretly always been a favorite of hers. The OR was getting busy. She picked up the phone to do what Patrick said.

Elizabeth and Robin came running in. Robin immediately went to the desk to check on the status of the OR and Elizabeth was left to stand near the curtains of the Trauma room. Steve flew into the room and hurried to his sister's side. "Elizabeth, my god, are you ok?"

"Steve!" Elizabeth threw her arms around her brother. "He saved him, Steve. Matt saved Cam the bullet would have hit Cam if Matt hadn't grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. And now he's lying in there and I can't do anything! I feel useless and I…" Tears were pouring down Elizabeth's cheeks as Steve held her close.

"It'll be okay. Patrick's the best. Matt couldn't be in better hands." He ran his hands comfortingly up and down Elizabeth's back.

Patrick's voice could be heard shouting orders behind the curtain. A nurse flew in the room and left the curtain slightly ajar. Elizabeth moved closer to the curtain as Steve tried to hold her back. Machines beeped crazily and there was too much blood staining the linens around Matt. Fear filled Elizabeth's heart until she heard the one noise that she feared the most.

"Dr. Drake, he's asystolic." The steady beep sounded out to the corridor ripping a hole through Elizabeth. She collapsed and Steve's arms went around her to catch her as she cried out.


	10. Chapter 10

****Again I do not own GH or any of the characters.****

**Chapter 10**

**Park**

Mac was shocked at what he had just heard. "Zacchara is dead?" At Dante's nod he continued. "Well, I hate to say it but maybe that's a good thing." He turned to one of the policemen taking photographs of the crime scene in the park. "Get a crew and follow detective Falconeri into the woods and get the coroner out here." He turned back to Dante. "Tell me what you think"

"I think Sonny got mad about Michael being in the accident and went after Anthony Zacchara. I think Anthony ran away from the warehouse into the park. I saw a lot of scarring on the trees as I was walking through. I imagine he fired on someone who was chasing him. We may find a couple more bodies closer to the warehouse."

"I figured as much. I want men searching the woods between the warehouse and the park. This mob war has gotten out of hand. I want you and Lucky on lead on this case. I need to know you can be impartial. If it turns out Sonny is behind this attack, I need to know that you are going to handle this like a detective. " Dante sighed and put his hands on his hips and looked directly at Mac. "I understand how you feel and I am not trying to insult you. I want this taken care of. This mob war ends now. I want convictions on this case. I'm heading to the hospital to check on Matt and Molly. You're in charge here. Stay in touch with Lucky. He's leading the investigation at the warehouse, got it?"

"Yes, sir" Dante replied. "They won't get away with this, Mac. It's time to end this. Anybody in this park could have been hit tonight. Any word on Matt?"

"He should be at GH by now. You're in charge here, Detective." With that Mac walked away.

**Spinelli's PI Office**

"You see, Stone Cold" Spinelli was explaining. "All the surveillance leads me to conclude that none other than the evil one himself was behind the accident that befelled the poor son of the Valkyrie and Mr. Sir."

"Alright Spinelli. I want you to keep this quiet. If Sonny finds out, there's going to be hell to pay and I need to be around to do damage control."

"As always, you are correct, Sir Stone Cold." Spinelli said pushing his chair back. "Alas, I must depart. I promised to take the fair Maximista to dinner at the Metro Court this evening. And I cannot be late."

"Spinelli, go. I am going to go to Sonny's and then I am picking Sam up from the park." Jason reached for his phone. "Damnit. Spinelli, do you have a charger in here?"

"But of course. I have one right…"Spinelli fumbled over his desk through the cords that were tangled together. "Right…right...Here!" Spinelli pulled the necessary cord out and attached it to Jason's cell phone. Jason immediately turned it on and saw that he had eight missed calls six from Milo and two from Sam. He immediately dialed his voicemail. Milo's voice came out at him. "Damnit"

"The news sounds most dire. Is there some way I might be of assistance?" Spinelli inquired.

Sam's voice could be heard over the speaker. "Jason? Jason. I need you to call me right away. There's been trouble in the park. There was some sort of attack. Molly was grazed in the arm and Matt Hunter was hit in the chest…It's pretty bad Jason. Jason do you know where Sonny is?"

**Metro Court**

Sonny sat at a table with Kate Howard. She was explaining something about Frederico and Crimson. "And Maxie forgot to call in to arrange the shoot and Frederico is just up in arms about how..."Sonny are you even listening to me?" Kate asked perplexed.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on." Sonny returned his attention back to Kate.

"What is going on with you? You've been distracted all night. You call me up out of the blue and somehow manage to get me to have dinner with you and it had to be at the Metro Court. You disappear on me for twenty minutes; leaving me here by myself,I might add. And now you are so distracted you aren't even paying attention to a word I say. So I ask again, what is going on with you?"

Sonny sighed and smiled at Kate. "Nothing is going on with me. Have I told you how beautiful you are when you act suspicious?" Dimples flashed as her drank from his wine glass.

"Are you forgetting who I am, Sonny? I know you. Better than anyone else I would imagine" Kate threw her napkin down one her plate. "If you can't be honest with me, then I have nothing to say to you. I want nothing to do with whatever has you looking at your phone every five minutes." She made to stand up when Sonny's hand flashed out and held onto her arm. His cell phone beeped on the table beside him. "That's what I thought." Kate pulled her arm free and stormed out of the restaurant.

Sonny sighed and picked up his phone. "Max….what…? Okay, okay, calm down….we'll call the doc in….no don't take him to GH….Damnit Max what is going on? I thought you had this handled…what do you mean the doc isn't answering….what?...fine I'll meet you there..Get your story straight before they ask you any questions. Call Diane tell her to meet me there...I'm on my way."

**Zacchara Warehouse**

Lucky walked around the warehouse looking at bullet marks and the spot on the door where it was kicked in. He noticed a blood trail by the side door. He followed it out the door stopping to tell the crime scene detective to get a sample. He followed the trail out to the docks. Towards the parking area. He noticed there were tire marks on the ground in several places where it appeared several vehicles had pulled out quickly. The blood trail ended near one. Lucky pulled out his phone and dialed Dante.

"Dante…yeah it's Lucky…I have a blood trail. It leads to some burnout marks in the parking area. Someone is hurt pretty bad…the closest place to go is GH. We need to put an alert out to GH and Mercy."

"Lucky, the victims from the park all went to GH. Are you telling me that someone who was involved into his fight could walk in there where we just sent Matt, Elizabeth, Molly, and Sam?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. This night could get a whole lot worse. I am going to finish up here and head over there to keep an eye out."

"Good. Good. I'll call GH and give them a heads up. You call Mac and let him know what's going on he's headed there now."

"You got it" Lucky hung up the phone and looked back down and the ground and then off in the direction the tracks led. Straight to GH.


	11. Chapter 11

****Again I do not own GH or any of the characters.****

**Chapter 11**

Patrick steadily work on his brother oblivious to anything but getting a rhythm back for Matt. "Come on you stubborn son of a bitch you are not gonna die on me now!" Matt was still blood was still running out of the chest wound. "Push two more units of o neg."

"Got a sinus rhythm" the nurse called out. "That's it Matt. Come on. You're not getting out of this. Let's get him stable and up to the OR." Epiphany came into the trauma room.

"Dr. Quartermaine is prepped and ready to assist and OR one is ready for you."

"Alright. Let's get him up there."

The team wheeled Matt out of the trauma room and headed for the Elevators." Patrick went over to where Elizabeth stood with Steve. He face was ravaged with pain as he looked at his friend who he knew had fallen in love with his brother. Blood covered his arms and he looked down at them. The rush of the last moments was still there but he took a deep breath. Robin moved to where the small group had gathered.

"The bullet penetrated the left thoratic cavity" He managed to get out. Reverting to medical terminology as he did whenever he was upset. "I believe it nicked the left atrium of his heart. Monica is the best cardiologist we have on staff. She is scrubbing in now. We need to get the bullet out and repair the damage to control the bleeding. I…" he broke off unable to go on.

Robin stepped in. "Patrick go on up. Matt needs you now." Patrick nodded and moved to the elevator. Robin turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth you know Matt has the best team possible. Patrick won't let anything happen to him. Why don't we ride up to ten together okay?" Elizabeth nodded.

Steve turned her to face him. She was so pale and the fight seemed to have gone out of her. It reminded him of the night Jake was killed in a hit and run. "Elizabeth. He is going to be okay. Matt needs you now. He needs you to be strong for him. Go with Robin,ok?" Elizabeth nodded again. Robin took her by the arm and left her to the elevator.

Sam, Alexis and Molly sat together in trauma one. The sounds of the work being done on Matt had been clear to all of them.

"Mom? Is Dr. Hunter going to be okay?" Molly asked.

Alexis looked at Sam. "They are doing everything they can for him, Honey. Patrick is one of the best surgeons at General Hospital and Dr. Hunter is his brother. He will do everything he can"

"I heard what said, Mom. I know that atrium trauma has a very high mortality rate in fact..."

"Patrick will do everything he can. I want you to worry about you right now okay?"

"But mom."Molly protested.

"Look, Molly, you know that Monica and Patrick will take care of Matt." Sam broke in. "Right now it's important for you to worry about you."

Sam's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the name on the read out."It's Jason. I have to take this." Sam stepped out of the room and into the lobby area. "Jason? Thank god."

**Jason's car**

"Yeah I'm on my way there now. What happened?"

"I don't know Jason we were all just down at the park ice skating when the shots rang out. I pushed Molly to the ice. She was grazed in the arm. Matt, Elizabeth, Robin and Patrick and their kids were in the park I think they were closer to where the shots were coming from. From what I can gather Matt was pulling Cam out of the line of fire when he got hit in the chest. Patrick and Monica are working on him now but… it doesn't look good Jason."

"I'm sorry. I got tied up with Spinelli. I think somehow Sonny found out about Anthony being behind the accident Michael was in and ordered the hit on Zacchara's warehouse. I have been trying to get a hold of Milo and Max but neither one is answering their phones."

At that moment the ER doors flew open and Max came in half carrying Milo. "I think I may know why," Sam replied. Milo was bleeding from a gunshot wound to his stomach. Max was calling for help.

**Operating Room One**

Patrick began to scrub in for the Matt's surgery. He had quickly changed into scrubs. He looked through the window at his brother lying in the OR. He had to save him. He had to. It was the most important thing he had ever done as a surgeon. Dr. Monica Quartermaine stepped up beside him to scrub in as well.

"He shouldn't be here." Patrick said aloud. "He should be drinking hot cocoa in the park with his family and Elizabeth." He shook his head "It's not fair"

"Patrick a lot of things happen in life that aren't fair. It wasn't that long ago I was thinking the same thing you are right now. Jason should be at home with his fiancée ordering their wedding invitations. But life doesn't always give us fair. What they have given your brother is a fine surgeon as a brother who is going to do everything he can to save his life. Much like her saved my son's life." Patrick looked back at Monica and nodded. The two of them headed into the OR.


	12. Chapter 12

****Again I do not own GH or any of the characters.****

**Chapter 12**

Steve rushed over to where Max was desperately trying to keep his own brother from hitting the ground. "Nurse!" Steve grabbed the other side of Milo and the two of them maneuvered Milo into the room Matt had just been wheeled out of.

Steve began the examination on Milo and ordered Max from the room. "Nurse Allan! Get me two units of O neg. We have a GSW to the abdomen. Looks like a through and through. Get me OR two prepped and ready stat!"

Max looked on helplessly while Dr. Webber worked on his brother. He was pissed at this whole situation. Sonny should never have ordered this hit on the warehouse they weren't prepared. Mostly, Max blamed himself. He had been so anxious to prove himself after Jason had hired Shawn. He should have tried harder to stop Sonny. Milo had wanted to forget the whole thing and disregard Sonny's orders until he had talked to Jason but Max had told him no.

**Flashback Docks moments before the attack**

"We tried to call him. He didn't answer. This is what Sonny wants. We have to follow orders." Max said.

"But Max, you know this isn't right. It doesn't feel right. I have a bad feeling about this we need to wait for Jason" Milo had pleaded

"This is what Sonny wants. It doesn't matter what we think. We are paid to do what Mr. Corinthos wants" Max said resigned.

"But Max"

"We go now, Milo."

**ER**

Sam looked on, still on the phone with Jason. "Max just brought Milo in. He was shot in the stomach Jason."

"Wait! Wait! Milo was hit?" Jason asked.

"It looks pretty bad, Jason. What is going on here?"

"I think Sonny finally lost it. He's out of control and I don't think I can bring him back this time." Jason said, Spinelli looking on. "We're almost to the hospital I will see you in a few minutes." Jason hung up the phone.

"Is there a problem with Mr. Sir?"Spinelli asked innocently.

"You could say that." Jason responded. "I think he somehow found out about Anthony being behind the accident and acted on it without consulting me first because he knew I would stop him." Jason had been chattier since the surgery to remove a piece of AJ's Dashboard from his brain a few months ago. It was as if the two Jason Quartermaine had merged with Jason Morgan. He was still level headed but even more inclined to dissuade the violent side of Sonny's nature.

"I need to talk to Max. I have to find out what is going on around here."

**Park**

Dante and Padilla were in a discussion about Anthony Zacchara. "I made the calls Mac asked me to make. I have found out that there were several key people unaccounted for at the time the shootings occurred."

"Okay so who are the usual suspects?" Dante asked looking on as Anthony Zacchara was loaded into the back of the coroner's van. He couldn't help but feel a weight lifted from his shoulders and another settled into its place as Delores read off the names on the suspect list.

"Sonny was at dinner at the Metro Court with Kate Howard but there are twenty minutes unaccounted for according to the maitre d', Michael Corinthos left General Hospital against Dr. Webber's orders several hours before, Johnny Zacchara was in his penthouse according to the doorman he never left, Lisa Niles is still missing, Max and Milo have just arrived at GH. Milo Is suffering from a GSW to the abdomen, and Ric Lansing had checked into the Metro Court hotel but was seen leaving the hotel shortly after."

Dante shook his head. The sheer enormity of the task ahead of him was daunting. His father and his brother were both suspects in the murder of the worst possible scum Port Charles had ever seen. The damage caused by Anthony Zacchara ran deep. Even Lucky's wife had been murdered by the sociopath. He sighed he didn't want to do this. "Check into the whereabouts of Detective Spencer as well. But be discreet. Also, look into Tracey Quartermaine, and Ethan and Luke Spencer. Do not let Lucky know you are looking into his family. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" Officer Padilla responded.

A lone figure walked along the Docks. A gloved hand reached over the railing. A gun dangled from the fingertips for a second before dropping into the frigid water below.

I really hope you guys are liking this please please please Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much guys for your reviews I love it! I am taking your advice though and putting all of one episode per chapter so it's not as easy to get lost. I love this episode it was my favorite so far to write I brought a few more players to the canvas. I hope you like how it's playing out and that you are are still trying to figure out if Matt will live and who killed Anthony Zacchara. Trust me this author knows and you will all have to wait a bit longer. We are adding a new event to the calendar up and coming. Expect a lot to play out there. This mystery will involve everyone.**

**Please keep the reviews coming as you can see I am taking in all that you say. And yes, there are more Davis girls in this one. **

**You know the drill I don't own GH or any of the characters but hopefully I am staying true to them  
><strong>

**So Please keep reviewing! It helps!  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch on the tenth floor. Robin had helped Elizabeth change into scrubs before going to check on the surgery with Matt. The bullet had struck him in the chest nicking the right atrium of the heart. It had possibly the lowest survival rate. Wrapped in a blanket all alone Elizabeth began to recount her relationship with Matt.

_Matt and Liz smiling about him being test happy and smiling at each other shortly after he arrived in Port Charles._

_Matt trying to get her out of the OR after the bio-toxin was released. Checking on her afterwards._

_Matt playing with Cam in the waiting area. Matt bringing Cam to her after the bus accident._

_Matt taking Emma for a walk when Robin was getting treatment for postpartum depression._

_Elizabeth and Matt smiling at each other over coffee at Kelly's_

_Elizabeth pulling Matt to the supply closet to ask for his help and his reaction when she asked him why he was helping her._

_Matt and Elizabeth smiling at each other at their picnic on the roof. Matt telling her "Everyone needs an Elizabeth in their lives"_

_Matt holding her face in his hands after she had been kidnapped._

_Matt smiling at her at the park. Matt playing with Cam at the park._

Her thoughts took a dark turn as the events at the park played through her mind.

_The three of them ice skating and laughing, Matt cupping her face and telling her he was falling in love with her the two of them leaning in for a kiss._

_Shots ringing out. Elizabeth screaming for Cam and falling to the ground Matt lunging for Cam and calling his name. Turning Matt over and seeing the blood covering his winter jacket. Screaming his name and calling for help._

Tears were pouring down Elizabeth's cheeks. She had never felt so alone.

Alexis, Molly and Sam were still waiting in the ER. They understood why they hadn't seen a doctor yet. The nurse had come in and told them that with all the injuries a doctor would be in shortly.

"Mom, Uncle Sonny was the one who did all this wasn't he? I mean after everything that happened with Michael. I mean he was really mad."

Alexis looked at her youngest daughter. She didn't know what to say. Alexis knew better than most the Sonny very likely was responsible for the devastation that night. She didn't want to put Molly in this situation. It wasn't fair. She knew Molly was very bright. She knew she couldn't gloss over what happened in the park. She looked at Sam and back to Molly.

"You know your Uncle Sonny has a temper. And you also know he is very sick."

"Right he's manic-depressive" Molly chimed in.

Alexis wrapped her arm around Molly's shoulders. "Yes. And when he doesn't take his medication…" Alexis trailed off looking at Sam.

Sam took up the explanation. "Right now, we don't know who is responsible, Molly. It is likely though, that Sonny might have had something to do with it. But I doubt he knew you would get hurt. He had no way of knowing Anthony Zacchara would run into the park."

"Or he didn't care to think about it." Alexis mumbled under her breath. "Look, Molly, right now, I don't want you to think about this. Right now, I want you to think about Kristina coming home. She'll be home in a week, so we need to start planning a welcome home party for her."

"Yeah. You know I am totally bad at that kind of thing," Sam picked up her mom's lead. "So I'm really going to need some help making it very special for her"

"Well in that case," Molly said already warming to the new topic "We'll have to invite Ethan"

Alexis looked perplexed "Well that's certainly an idea" She looked at Sam who was trying to hide a smile. "Why don't you lie down and start thinking of ideas, Sweety."

**Haunted Star**

Ethan Lovett walked into the Haunted Star the same moment Luke Spencer walked out of the back room where his office was. "Heya, Dodge. What brings you this humble establishment tonight?" He asked. He dropped some paper work on to the bar as he stepped behind to grab a bottle of Perrier.

"Lulu has been on me about getting the "Grand Winter Gala" ready for the intrepid reopening of the illustrious Haunted Star." He smirked to his dad. "I have to pick up some paperwork to take to the city offices tomorrow to make sure our licenses are current and up to date. What brings _you_ here this evening?"

"Tracey and I had another lover's spat and she ordered me out of the house."

"Gotta love it, hey Pop?" He smiled at his father.

"Right," Luke responded. "Speaking of your sister, have you heard from her tonight?"

"She called earlier" Ethan said as he slipped onto a stool at the bar. "But I was busy so I could exactly answer my phone."

Luke leaned against the bar. "I'm thinking something big went down tonight. I could hear the sirens wailing from the depths of my office."

"I imagine Sonny is responding to the accident Michael was in recently." Ethan said. "I'll give Lulu a call and see what's up." Ethan said as he pulled out his phone.

**Crimson Offices**

Kate slammed into her offices to see a stunned Maxie sitting at her desk. "Why are you still here?" She asked clearly still angry over her meal with Sonny. "Never mind. Get me Frederico." She breezed into her office past Maxie, who stood up and followed from her desk.

"Well, since you asked. Spinelli canceled our date tonight. He said he had something to do with Jason some kind of emergency or something. I mean whatever. I thought that things were going to be different with Spinelli this time so when I made plans for him to take me to the Metro Court I was really count-"

"Oh god. I am sorry I asked" Kate sat behind her desk. "Maxie! I believe I told you to get me Frederico on the phone. Since you are here, you might as well make yourself useful. After you get Frederico, find me the layout for the Valentine's issue. And then pull the list of advertisers for next month as well."

"You know," Maxie began "I don't know why Spinelli needs to spend so much time with Jason. I mean I should be the first priority-"

"And I should be yours. Now do as I asked Maxie. Now!" Kate put her hand to her head in exasperation. Maxie was the best assistant she had ever had but she could talk your ear of about the inanities of her life if you didn't cut her off. Maxie headed out of the room to do was she was told closing the doors behind her.

Kate turned her chair to face out the window. She stared out at the city lights as she thought about her dinner with Sonny. Things had been going very well but Sonny had been edgy and distracted all meal. Tension eased its way through Kate. She wanted to get away again but she had to stay. She had left her magazine alone to long and with Jax gone she had to pull the pieces back together again.

**General Hospital Tenth Floor**

Alexis, Molly and Sam had been moved to a room on the tenth floor to await the arrival of the doctor to put in Molly's stitches. Epiphany had put a bandage on her to tide her over until a doctor was free. The women were all laughing about at time when Kristina and Molly had set up Mac and Alexis.

"Mom your face was hysterical when you figured out we were behind the whole thing." Molly was laughing.

"Yeah, Mom. How are things going with you and Mac?" Sam grinned at Alexis.

"Things with Mac and I are just fine thank you very much." Alexis sniffed clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "And I really don't want to talk about this with you girls"

"But why not, Mom" Molly smiled innocently. "I mean if he's going to be my new dad shouldn't I have a say" Sam and Molly erupted into giggles. Clearly enjoying Alexis' discomfort.

Alexis stood up turning her back to the door. "I can assure you Mac and I are not getting married!" The giggles abruptly ended and Alexis looked into the shocked faces of her daughters. "Oh god. He's behind me isn't he?" Sam and Molly both shook their heads. Eyes still trained on the door.

"Dad?" Molly said questioningly. Now it was Alexis' turn to be shocked. She turned around to find Ric Lansing standing at the threshold of Molly's room.

"Hello, Molly." Ric said hesitantly. "Alexis. Sam." Ric looked hesitant to come into the room. "May I come in?" Ric was never one for being humble but this was a new Ric. He had had a lot of time away to think about things. About where his life went wrong. He had come back to Port Charles to make it right with the people he had hurt the most. Starting with his daughter.

"Sure." Molly said. She hadn't known her father very well before he left. She had just been a little girl.

Ric moved hesitantly to the side of the bed. "I brought you something." He handed her a teddy bear. "You might be a little old for this now, but-"

"I love it, Dad" Molly smiled encouragingly at him.

"How did you know we were here?" Alexis asked.

"I have a friend at the department still. He knew I was coming back to town. He called and let me know what happened. Is anyone else hurt?"

"Matt Hunter was hit by a stray bullet. He was pulling Elizabeth's son, Cameron, out of the line of fire when he was hit."

"My God. Cameron? Is he okay? How's Elizabeth?" He stood up. Concern for his would be son and his former wife evident on his face. Making Alexis wonder about the depths of his feeling for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth and Cameron are fine. I think Lulu took Cameron and Emma with her when she left the park. I imagine Elizabeth is somewhere in the hospital waiting for _Matt_ to get out of surgery." Sam said speaking for the first time.

"Thank you, Samantha." Ric said. "Congratulations,I hear are in order. I am happy for you and Jason."

"Really?" Sam said suspiciously.

"Really." Ric responded.

Alexis looked at Ric and her daughters. It was an awkward moment. "Ric, could I speak to you outside please?"

"Of course." Ric went to the door. Looking back to smile at Molly, who smiled back at him encouragingly.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the girls.

"Look, I made a lot of mistakes, caused a lot of pain. I need to make amends for my part in that. I need to know my daughter. I may not be worthy of forgiveness, but I have to try. I owe that much to you and Molly"

"And Elizabeth." Alexis said. It was not a question.

**Operating Room One**

Patrick and Monica worked on Matt. Robin looked on from the observation window. Everyone was giving their best right now. They always gave their best but this was one of their own. Matt may be arrogant but he was well liked. He always had a smile for everyone. And he had a way of making people laugh at the most inappropriate times.

Patrick looked up at window to his wife. He needed her encouragement. This was the most important surgery he had ever done. Everyone knew that very few people walked away for this kind of wound.

Monica and Patrick called out orders to the nurses and brought each other's attention to the bleeder's as the appeared. The medical jargon rolling off their tongues as they frantically worked on Matt.

"I've got the bullet" Patrick said. Carefully removing it from the wound Patrick once again looked to Robin. She nodded at him and Monica did what she did best and repaired the damage to the young man's heart.

**Haunted Star**

Ethan stood in the middle of the floor of the Haunted Star talking to Lulu on the phone. "And your sure Elizabeth and Cam are alright?" Ethan asked. "Okay. I'll let Luke know what is going on… Yes I will go to the hospital to check on Elizabeth. Alright Bye" Ethan hung up his cell phone and looked over at Luke.

"There was a shooting in the park tonight apparently Sonny's men attacked a Zacchara warehouse and the firefight spilled into the park. Matt Hunter was hit trying to pull Cameron out of the line of fire. Elizabeth is pretty shaken up about it. I told Lulu I would check on her."

"Poor little tyke." Luke said. "Is Cameron okay?"

"According to Lulu. She's taking care of him and Emma right now while Patrick operates on Dr. Hunter. "

"Poor Elizabeth. She's had a rough year. Hasn't she?" Luke said thinking about the part he had played in that with the death of his grandson, Jake.

"Don't go down that road, Luke. It's in the past and that's where it needs to stay." Ethan said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Well that's the thing, Dodge. Sometimes the past doesn't stay where you put it." Ethan hesitated. "Go. Go. I imagine Elizabeth could use a friend right about now."

**General Hospital Tenth Floor**

People came and went without regard to Elizabeth sitting quietly on the couch. She paid no attention to them either. She pulled the blanket closer around her. Epiphany had brought it over to her after Robin had sat her on the couch. She tried to put her in the conference room but Elizabeth couldn't sit in there to wait. Not after Jake. Bits of conversations flitted through her head.

_Patrick telling her about Jake after the surgery had failed. Maxie telling her she wasn't good enough for Matt. Siobhan yelling at her for trying to kill her. Lucky telling her he had been taking pills again. The nurse calling out the Matt had gone Asystolic. The sound of the heart monitor as it flat lined._

**General Hospital Tenth Floor**

"Alexis. I just want to try to make amends. That's all." Ric was saying.

"Ric you always were great with words. I hope you don't think you are going to show up and say a few swoon worthy phrases act all contrite and expect me to fall right back into your arms." Alexis said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mac's voice sounded behind her.

"Mac" Alexis turned around and walked over to the police commissioner. Mac put his arm possessively around her waist. Something he had never done before.

"Ric. Is he bothering you?" Mac said motioning to Ric.

Ric tensed up but still met Mac's eyes. "No, Mac. No. I am fine. Ric is just apologizing"

"Well. Good." Mac said. "I just came to check on you and the girls. How's Molly?"

"Molly's fine. We're just waiting for the doctor to come in and stitch her up, but right now Patrick and Monica are in surgery with Matt and Steven Webber is in operating on Milo."

"Milo?" Mac snapped into policeman mode as he turned to face Alexis. "Look I wish I could stay, but I have to get to headquarters to get things organized. A lot of evidence is coming in and I need to talk to some people. Will you be alright?" he said gesturing to Ric.

"I'll be fine. Go." Alexis said. She leaned in and gave Mac a hug before he went to the elevator, looking back at Alexis and Ric as the doors slid open.

**General Hospital Tenth Floor**

The Elevator doors opened and Jason Morgan and Damien Spinelli stepped out. They hurried over to the room Molly was in neither of them noticed Elizabeth still on the couch. As Jason stepped to the doorway, the first thing he noticed was his wife sitting on the bed with Molly. The second was Ric, standing quietly on the other side of Molly talking quietly.

"Jason." Sam was clearly relieved and ran to Jason throwing her arms around him. "I am so glad you are here."

"It's okay." He ran his hand down her hair, one of his favorite things to do. He glared at Ric before looking at Molly. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Oh I'm fine, Jason. Thank you." Molly let out a huge yawn.

"Alright! That's it! Everybody out." Alexis said. "Molly, I want you to lay down and get some rest. No arguments. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Everyone headed to the door not wanting to argue with Alexis when she was in protective mom mode.

The group poured out into the main lobby as the elevator doors opened up and Max stepped out looking haggard and still splotched with Milo's blood. Jason went right to him and demanded a report. Max just shook his head. And walked to the door of the conference room. "It was horrible Jason. We shouldn't have been there. They were ready for us. Bullets were flying everywhere. I saw Milo go down and then I just snapped. I don't know what happened it's kind of a blur."

"Right." Jason said. "Do you know who shot Milo?"

Max looked at Jason in the eye. "It was Anthony Zacchara."

Ethan stepped off the elevator to a large group of people all arguing with each other. He tried to see if Elizabeth was in the group and just as he saw her sitting on the couch he went to step towards her when he heard someone yell out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He looked to his left. Sonny was just stepping of the second elevator.

Alexis' voice still echoed above the newly silenced crowd. Sonny made his way over to Jason and Max. "So uh…What's going on huh?" Sonny hands on his hips stared Max down. The voices behind him grew in strength.

"Milo got hit" Max said his head down.

"Why can't you follow a simple order?"

"Sonny," Jason began "Now isn't the time for this…"

"No! I want to know how you screwed this up." Sonny was yelling now.

"Screwed what up exactly ,Sonny" Ric asked from behind him. Ethan stood off to the side, Elizabeth momentarily forgotten, as he watched the drama unfold. Ric put his hands on his hips. "Huh? So what? What? Now you are shooting children in the park?" Ric was clearly angry. He may have come to Port Charles for redemption but that didn't mean he would sit idly by while Sonny inflicted more pain.

Sonny squared off against his brother. "Why are you even here?" He was perplexed at seeing Ric "Didn't you run off to California after I caught you sleeping with my wife?"

Alexis stepped in now. "He's here to see his daughter who because of you is lying in the other room with a bullet wound in her arm."

"Alright people that's enough! This_** IS**_ a hospital!" Epiphany broke into the fray now. Everyone started shouting at once.

The elevator doors slid open for Lucky and Dante. The stepped onto the tenth floor of the hospital to chaos. Sonny had walked in to see about Milo and Molly and all hell had broken lose. Ric and Alexis were yelling at Sonny. Jason was trying to hold them back. Sam and Max stood to the side angrily looking on. Ethan stood to the side almost amused at the goings on. Epiphany was trying to hold the combatants back. But to no avail. Everyone was yelling. Until a voice rang out above the turmoil.

"You did this, Sonny." The angry crowd grew quiet. No one had noticed Elizabeth huddled in the couch. Not even Lucky and Dante when she walked past. The group parted as she slowly stepped towards Sonny. There were no tears now, only anger and the full force of it was directed at Sonny. "You did this. You and your never ending quest for power. Matt Hunter is a good man. A good doctor. And now he may be…dying right now because of you. Because he took a bullet that would have hit _**my son**_. My little boy. You don't care about anyone. All that matters to you is vengeance and the hell with anyone unlucky enough to get caught in the path of a stray bullet in your quest for violence and power. Get out. No one wants you here."

"Elizabeth I'm sorry you about-" faster than anyone could blink Elizabeth's hand flew out and struck Sonny across the face.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry and make some excuse. Just get out." She pushed him back with all her strength. "Get out!"

"Alright alright." Steve appeared as if from out of nowhere and grabbed his sister in his arms. She was still yelling at Sonny to get out. He turned her away and nodded to Epiphany who put her arms around her and led her away. Steve turned back to Sonny. "You heard her. I think you need to leave. _**Now**_!"

"And I think you need to put a tighter leash on your sister, Doc-" He didn't finish his sentence before Steve's fist connected with his cheek exactly where Elizabeth had struck him.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Get out of my hospital." Steve stood his ground under the intimidating look the known mobster was giving him.

Sonny looked around the room at all the people staring back at him. They all wanted him gone. Even Max and Jason. He had finally managed to drive even his closest supporters away. He turned to Robin as she walked into the room. "Robin?"

"You need to leave, Sonny." She said calmly. "Now." With that, Sonny turned and walked past everyone to the elevator. However, Dante and Lucky stopped him when he was almost to the doors.

"Sonny," Dante said. He turned, expecting that maybe his son would be on his side, until he heard the words that followed. "You need to come down to the station with me."

Mask firmly back in place Sonny turned to his oldest child. "Yeah? And why is that?"

"You're wanted for questioning in the murder of Anthony Zacchara"


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys I hope you are enjoying this story. It gets a little harder to write as it goes on trying to keep everyone in the story. I hope I am staying true to the Characters you guys love. If something seems off like a surgery may seem to go fast or Dante telling his mom stuff that may be considered inappropriate keep in mind I am just following the lead of actual soap writer's who concern themselves little with things like that for the sake of a storyline. So bear with me for those things. **

**Keep reading and Reviewing it keeps me going.**

**Again I own nothing but my laptop.  
><strong>

**Chapter 14**

**The Jacks Estate  
><strong>

The Jacks home was dark as the shadowed figure entered. He quickly disabled the alarm system. He moved further into the home into the living room area, when he tripped over something he wasn't expecting to be there. He bent down and picked up what appeared to be a man's shirt. Standing with it Michael didn't hear the sound of anyone approaching but he felt the cold steel of the gun as it pressed to the back of his neck.

"You better have a good reason for breaking into this house" Shawn said.

**General Hospital Tenth Floor**

The tenth floor of General Hospital had calmed down with the removal of Sonny. People went back to where they were supposed to be. Ethan went to Lucky's side, who had not left with Dante. Ric and Alexis returned to Molly's room. Jason and Sam followed Dante and Sonny to the Port Charles Police Department Headquarters.

Steven followed Max into the conference room to inform him of Milo's condition. Max turned to face the doctor who had saved his brother. He blamed himself for the events of the evening. He should never have allowed the attack. He should have been stronger. He should have stood up to Sonny. But he didn't and now he was about to find out just how much that had cost him.

"Your brother is going to be fine. "Steven said. "The bullet traveled through his body and miraculously missed hitting anything vital. I was able to repair the damage and he'll heal in time." Steven put his hands on his hips as he watched Max sink slowly into a chair. "I don't know what went on tonight." Steven continued. "What I do know, is a good friend of mine is lying in the OR with a gunshot wound to his chest after taking a bullet that would have hit my nephew and a little girl is lying in the room down the hall with a graze to her arm that I now have to go stitch up. As far as I am concerned, Sonny is just as culpable as you in this."

Steven turned to leave the room. "Milo is in recovery. He'll be removed to room 1015." With that Steven left the room.

Epiphany carefully helped Elizabeth onto the bed in the empty room down the hall. After her tirade, she had gone scarily quiet. Epiphany helped Elizabeth settle into the bed before sitting in the chair beside her. Taking the young nurse's hand in hers, she eyed her carefully. Elizabeth had always been one of her favorites. She had watched her go through so much and had been happy to see her girl fall in love with the confident young surgeon. She began to talk to Elizabeth quietly maintaining a soft tone.

"You know, when that boy first came here, I thought he was too arrogant for his own good. To be honest, I haven't seen a lot of change in that department. But what I have seen, is a young man grow into his own. A good doctor become a great man. I have watched the two of you dance around feelings for each other you were both too scared to let yourselves feel." Epiphany lightly stroked Elizabeth's hand soothingly.

"I don't know why it took you two so long to see what is plain as day to the rest of us. What I do know is that that boy loves you very much and he will do everything he can to stay with you. I do know that he has the best surgical staff taking care of him and I do know he has something very special to wake up to…" Elizabeth continued to stare off into the ceiling as Epiphany talked. She heard everything she said and relished in it. But she just had no more strength .

"Elizabeth?" A voice called from the doorway. Epiphany turned to see Elizabeth's ex-husband standing in the doorway.

**Jacks Estate**

Carly stood in the doorway to her house and flipped the lights on. She was wearing a silk robe and it didn't take much to figure out what was going on. Michael turned around as Shawn lowered the weapon. "Michael?"She asked and hurried over to him. He pulled away from her.

"What are you doing here you are supposed to be in the hospital with a concussion." She said standing next to Shawn, who, Michael noted, was only wearing a pair of slacks and they weren't even fastened all the way.

"Me? What are you doing?" He was clearly not happy to have caught his mother and her "bodyguard" in a compromising position. "Where's Jocelyn?"

"Joss is in her room sleeping."Carly said somewhat defensively. "Why are you here? Why did you leave the hospital?

"I left the hospital because I couldn't stay there anymore. I came here because Abby and I got into another fight." Michael answered not looking at neither his mom or Shawn. " I did not expect to find you here with this guy."

"Michael-"

"What your mother and I do is our business. Now why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Why don't you guys go put some clothes on!" Michael was angry.

**Elizabeth's Room**

Ric stood in the doorway to Elizabeth's room hesitantly. "Is it all right if I have a moment alone with Elizabeth?" He questioned, unsure of himself.

"I don't think-"

"It's alright, Epiphany."Elizabeth said quietly from the bed. "I'll talk to him."

Epiphany stood up eyeing Ric suspiciously as she moved to the door. "I'll be right outside." She said more to Ric than to Elizabeth. "If you need anything, you call out. You hear me?"

"I will." Elizabeth said.

Ric carefully sat down beside the bed. He didn't take Elizabeth's hand as Epiphany had.

"Are you all right?" he began. He shook his head. "I'm sorry that was a stupid question. Of course you aren't alright. You and your son were just shot at and your boyfriend is in surgery. "

"Matt's not…"

"I know. He may not be now. But I can tell by the look in your eyes that he soon will be." He looked at her face. The face that had haunted his dreams for longer than he cared to admit. "I screwed a lot of things up with us."

"Ric-" Elizabeth began.

"No let me just say this." He interrupted. "I screwed a lot of things up with us. I never let things go that I should have. Made things more important than you. You should have been the most important thing in my life. You **were** the most important thing in my life and I just threw it all away." He laughed at himself self deprecatingly. "What I really wanted to say was that I am sorry."

"Ric"

"I am sorry for anything I ever put you through. I came back to Port Charles to make things right. And I intend to do just that."

**Jacks Estate**

Carly, Shawn and Michael stood in the kitchen, fully clothed now, as Carly poured sparkling water into glasses. "Michael, tell us what is going on."

"I don't know that I want to talk about it with him here." He said petulantly referring to Shawn.

"Well, he's not going anywhere so talk." Carly said. Shawn's phone began to ring. He looked at the read out on the screen.

"Jason. I'll just take this in the other room." He leaned over and gave Carly a quick kiss on the head. Carly blushed and Michael looked disgusted. Shawn left the room answering the call.

"I don't trust that guy." Michael said eyeing the doorway.

"Well I do."Carly said firmly. "But we aren't going to talk about Shawn. We are going to talk about what is going on with you and Abby."

"We just had a fight. I went to the bar to get a drink and came here to sleep. I didn't expect to find my mother half naked with some guy"

"Hey! Shawn and I are two grown adults. I do not need your permission!" Carly said. "And what were you doing going to Jake's"

"I didn't go to Jake's" Michael said. "I went to some hole in the wall by the docks. I wanted to go somewhere no one knew me."

Shawn came back into the room at that point. "I have to go to the PCPD. Sonny was just brought in for questioning"

**Port Charles Police Department**

Dante was sitting at his desk at the precinct getting paperwork ready to go interrogate Sonny when Diane got there when his mother walked in. "Dante, Lulu called me what is going on?"

"Mom," Dante began going over to her. "You shouldn't be here. Go home."

"You think I am going to go home after my baby gets shot at in the park of all places?" She said incredulously.

"Mom. Mom, I am fine Lulu's fine. Now, let me go do my job." Dante said going back over to his desk. Olivia followed catching a glimpse through the window at Sonny sitting in the interrogation room. "Why is Sonny here? Dante Falconeri you tell me what is going on right now!"

"It appears Sonny's guys attacked one of Anthony Zacchara's warehouses." He explained, resigned that his mom wouldn't leave until he told her something. "The fight spilled into the park where people were enjoying the break in the storm. They got hit by some stray bullets. Matt Hunter is in surgeryafter getting hit in the chest, Milo Giambetti was also hit, but we believe that was at the warehouse since he wasn't in the park."

"Poor Matt. How's he doing?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Last I knew he was still in surgery. Lulu is taking care of Cam and Emma while Elizabeth waits at the hospital. Elizabeth let Sonny have it pretty hard. I think she is really shaken up over it."

"Is Steve there?" Olivia asked about her boyfriend.

"Steve." Dante rubbed the back of his neck and let out a slight laugh. "Steve punched Sonny after Elizabeth smacked him."

"Go Elizabeth" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Okay, now you know what's going on so can I please, get back to work now?" Dante said desperate to get his mom out of there.

"Yeah, yeah thanks baby. I am going to go take care of something then go check on Lulu."

"She took the kids to Audrey's house. Last time I talked to her she was going to bring Cam, Aiden and Emma back to Elizabeth's place and stay with them tonight."

"Some first night living together, huh?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be there anyway. So." He blew out a breath. "Just give Lulu a call before you go over. She would probably appreciate the help. Taking care of three kids is hard work."

"Yeah well don't think taking care of just one is any picnic either." Olivia gave her son a kiss on the cheek and left the precinct.

**Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth laid in her room in the dark. Ric had left to go back to Molly. Elizabeth couldn't believe this situation. It was surreal. She was worried about Cam and Aiden but knew they were safe with Lulu. She wanted to get up and go look in at Matt's surgery but knew that was a bad idea so she laid there in the dark and waited. She distantly heard the door open and felt the comforting presence beside her. She felt a warm grip grasp her hand and looked over into the eyes of the man who she used to think would be there forever. "Lucky" she whispered.

"Steve will be in in a second to check on you. I just didn't think you should be alone." He said.

"Neither of us did." Ethan said from behind him.

"I know you aren't up to this now, but I am going to have to ask you some questions about what happened tonight." Lucky said. "But for right now I want you not to worry about anything. Lulu has the boys and Emma at your place. I'll pick them up when I go home."

"That was some hit you gave to Sonny." Ethan said. "I bet everyone else wishes they could have done the same thing." Ethan said. He always knew how to diffuse tension with his dry humor.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really think about it too much." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"There it is" Ethan said. He always liked Elizabeth. She got a raw deal with what happened to Jake. She didn't need any more heartache this year. "I knew there was a smile in there. I am headed back to the Haunted Star. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'll be alright" Elizabeth smiled back at him.

"Well then…" Ethan gave her a smile as he headed for the door.

"Elizabeth," Lucky began. "I am sorry about all this. About not spending time with you and the boys about accusing you of using them to get us back together. It wasn't fair to you."

"No it wasn't." Elizabeth said.

Lucky seemed taken aback slightly by her response to his apology.

"Lucky I can't do this right now…" Elizabeth began. "This isn't the right time."

"She's right. It's not." Steve said from the doorway. "Lucky, I think you better go now." Steve said as he came into the room followed by Epiphany.

"I'll call you" Lucky said as he stood up. He leaned over and kissed her on the head, more out of habit than not. He nodded to Steve as he left the room. Looking back wistfully and a little sad as he moved down the hallway.

**Johnny's Penthouse**

Johnny was in his penthouse almost methodically putting things to rights. When he heard the knock at the door. He carefully opened a drawer and put a bag in it. Before he shut the drawer, he put a stack of clothes neatly on top of it. He moved unhurried to the door fully expecting to find the police there. He did not expect to see Olivia.

"What the hell is going on?" She said breezing right past him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said shutting the door and turning to face her.

"The hell you don't" Olivia in a fury was a thing to behold and she was pissed.

"You tell me why a little boy was almost killed in the park. You tell me how a little girl was hit by a stray bullet. You tell me right now or I swear to god"

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about?" he said as if he didn't know exactly what had happened.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what is going on. Dr. Hunter is fighting for his life right now because of this stupid war with Sonny."

"Come on, tell me what's going on." Johnny said sitting down. "What happened to the good doctor and how do you know about it?"

"Please." She snorted. "My son is the one working the case." She blurted out. "This little battle you have with Sonny spilled into the park. Matt was hit when he tried to protect Elizabeth's son from the gunfire."

"Is he all right?" He seemed genuinely concerned now.

"How should I know?" She fairly yelled. "You need to stop this war. And you need to stop it now before someone else gets hurt or even killed." Johnny just looked up at her enigmatically.

**Jacks Estate**

Carly and Michael stood in the living room after Shawn had left to go meet Jason. "I'm going to the station to talk to Dad." Michael said putting on his Jacket.

"No you're not!" Carly said grabbing his arm to stop him. "Sonny got himself into this mess. And I don't want you involved."

"Mom, I'm already involved." Michael said pulling away from her.

"No you're not. This is too much Michael people are dead or dying. I don't want you to be a part of this and neither would your father."

"You don't know what dad wants." Michael threw at her before walking out the door.

**General Hospital**

Steve was walking out of Elizabeth's door after admitting her for shock when he ran into Patrick and Robin. Patrick looked wrung out. The surgery to try and save his brother's life had taken its toll.

"How's the surgery go? How's Matt?" Steven asked.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth." Was all Patrick said.

"I just admitted her for shock. I gave her a sedative. It probably hasn't taken effect yet." The three of them headed into the room. Epiphany was still there checking on Elizabeth's chart. Patrick moved to the bed and took Elizabeth's hand. He couldn't stand. He was overcome with emotion. Robin put her hand on his shoulder. Epiphany moved to the other side of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth struggled to sit up the sedative making her head fuzzy. "What is it? Is it Matt? Is he okay? Patrick?" She was gripping his hand tightly. Patrick had tears on his face. He looked directly at Elizabeth.

"Matt-" He stopped overcome. "Matt's okay. The surgery was a success. We got the bullet out and Monica repaired the damage to his heart. He's in recovery. He's going to be okay."

Elizabeth began to cry and Patrick leaned over and held her both of them were relieved. And the stress and emotion of the night just took them over. Patrick and Robin left to go pick up their daughter and Steven stayed with Elizabeth until she fell asleep. Epiphany went to the nurses' station and put a few files away before looking up. "Thank you, Lord"

**Okay Guys Here's Something New_**

**Some spoilers coming up in the next "Episode":**

**Robin and Patrick at home with Emma**

**Lucky picks up the boys from a haggard Lulu and tries to talk to Cam about what happened**

**Steve and Olivia talk about what happened.**

**Carly pays Sonny a visit after he is released from the PCPD**

**Jason and Shawn discuss damage control**


End file.
